


Wrong timing

by Nikiforov_in_love



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforov_in_love/pseuds/Nikiforov_in_love
Summary: Ash likes Eiji. Eiji wants to go to the Carnival. Ash makes his move, but will he?





	Wrong timing

**Author's Note:**

> Made last night, i have no laptop. So, I don't know whats up

Ash takes Eiji to the carnival. He never planned it, until Eiji saw the poster that was pinned in a tree near the house. Eiji turn around to Ash and pointed at the poster.

 

“Ash! Can we go?! Please!” Eiji pleading, to Ash.  _ He’s such a kid, “ _ Sure we can, in a few days” he says, getting a  _ “ _ yay!” from Eiji.  _ Cute. _

 

The day is here, his date with Eiji.  _ Date? Hmm.. I like that. “ _ Eiji, let’s go!” Ash says, grabbing his jacket. “I’m ready!” Eiji looking at ash, smiling excitedly.  _ Marry me. _

 

They get there and buy their tickets up front.  _ Hmm.. When was the last time I came here?  _ “Ash!” Eiji says, pointing to the cotton candy. “Let’s get one!” He says, grabbing onto Eiji hands.  _ Small and soft,  _ He thought. 

 

They went to every ride, except the haunted house and spinning pumpkin ride.  _ From all of the things, why did they choose a pumpkin!!  _

 

“Eiji, would you like to get something sweet to eat?” he asks. 

 

“ yeah! I would like that” he smiles, holding onto Ash’s hand.  _ Gosh, he’s cute. I’ll end up kissing him!!,  _ blushing a bit by the thought.

 

They got their food, warm and delicious. “Mmm! Ash this is so good! What is it called again?” Eiji taking another bite. “Deep fried scones bread” he says.

 

He looks at Eiji and Eiji looks at him, putting his thumb on Ash lips, Ash freezes.  _ Eiji, what are you doing,  _ making his heart go Doki Doki. “You had sugar in the left side of cheeks, hehe” he says, back to eating.

 

_ Oh,  _ Not sure if he’s disappointed or relieved. “Eiji, would you like to..umm”  _ just spit it out, Ash! “  _ Like to go to the ferris wheel?” He asks,  _ Way to go dumbass you just put yourself in a difficult situation. _

 

_ “  _ Not really, I’m tired. If you want to, we can.” Grabbing Ash hands.  _ Eiji, I’m definitely going to confess my love to you. _

 

They go in the ride, Eiji is holding onto his stuff bear that Ash won him for. “Wah! So Amazing~ Don’t you think so Ash?!” Looking out the window. 

  
  


“Sure is” Ash smiling, looking at Eiji.   
  


 

Eiji sits next to Ash, Ash moves a bit closer to Eiji, laying his head on Ash’s shoulder.  _ Alright! I got this.  _

 

_ “ _ Eiji, I really love you..”  _ I said it! “  _ I know that we know each other for a few months, but you are a very good person and you make me very happy..”  _ damn it, I can word this better. I haven’t thought this through _ , he holds Eiji’s hand.  _ Huh, Eiji..Are you… _  
  


_ ”  _ Eiji?! Are you sleeping?” He put his hands on Eiji’s face to face him and he’s asleep. “I didn’t know you were this tired..” Ash sights, feeling a bit upset. It’s not Eiji’s fault, it was his stupid sleeping early pattern he follows. The ride is over and carries Eiji home.

 

  
They return home and puts Eiji down to sleep.  _ Goodnight, Eiji. _ He goes into the living room and Golding the coffee he made. He sits down on the couch, and turns on the tv. He watches a group of siblings hanging out and doing fun things. He recalls that he use to hangout with his brother, Griffin, and how they went to the carnival a few times. They use to ride lots, and eat a lot..well mostly Griffin did that.  _ Those were the days. _

 

Thanks to Eiji, he can reminiscence those happy days.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: fix a bit


End file.
